Un baiser sous la neige
by kitsune aux amandes
Summary: Hermione a coutume de dire que, pour elle, la première neige est toujours synonyme de bonheur. En sera-t-il de même cette année?


**Bonsoir!**

 **Voilà un nouvel OS. Cette fois-ci j'ai changé d'univers. Je sais qu'il en existe déjà plein mais tant pis. J'ai été inspiré par le fait qu'il a neigé chez moi :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à commenter, j'en serai ravie**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il neigeait.

Ce fut la première pensée qu'Hermione Granger eut ce matin-là en se levant. Il tombait de gros flocons, qui blanchissaient peu à peu le trottoir devant son appartement du Chemin de Traverse. Le toit de Gringotts était déjà recouvert de belle poudreuse. Plus loin, les premières traces de chaussures sorcières étaient visibles devant la devanture de la boutique de Madame Guipure.

Hermione Granger adorait la neige. L'hiver était sa saison préféré. Elle avait pour coutume de dire que, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, le jour de la première neige de l'année, quelque chose de bien lui arrivait. La sorcière espérait secrètement que cette année aussi, la magie opère. Elle voulait oublier tous les mauvais moments qu'elle avait passé durant les longs mois de printemps et d'été. Elle voulait l'oublier lui. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas ne plus le voir puisqu'il était partout désormais. Mais au moins atténuer la peine dans son cœur meurtri.

Elle secoua la tête. Le jour de la première neige, rien ne devait l'empêcher d'être de bonne humeur. Les mauvaises pensées n'avaient pas leur place. En plus, aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de congé ! Elle allait pouvoir profiter à loisir de la neige. Et elle savait déjà comment. Aujourd'hui elle gardait Teddy, le fils de Remus et Tonks. Le petit garçon allait sur ses quatre ans et faisait la joie de son parrain. De temps en temps, quand Harry, Ginny ou la grand-mère de Teddy, Androméda, ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper, c'était elle qui le gardait. Et elle savait lui faire plaisir. Alors, toujours d'humeur joyeuse, elle transplana au domicile des Potter, où le petit garçon avait probablement dormi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, le bambin se réveillait doucement en prenant son déjeuner. Il sourit en voyant sa « Tatie Hermione » se matérialiser dans la cuisine. Harry lisait le journal, un jus de citrouille posé devant lui. Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre, parfaitement conscient de ce qui mettait sa meilleure amie de si bonne humeur. Sa femme arriva peu après dans la cuisine, et vint à son tour l'embrasser.

« -Nous dînons au Terrier ce soir. Veux-tu venir ? Maman m'a encore demandé de t'inviter.

-C'est toujours aussi gentil de la part de Molly, mais je ne viendrais pas, et tu le sais Gin.

-Oui je sais. Je demandais juste. Tu sais, tu manques à mes parents et à mes frères. Les repas ne sont plus pareils depuis que ce n'est plus toi qui occupe cette place et qu'elle est là. »

Voyant le regard d'Hermione s'assombrir, Harry se dépêcha d'intervenir. La première neige était la journée favorite d'Hermione, il ne fallait pas lui gâcher. Elle avait déjà assez de souci et de malheur comme ça. Le couple finit de préparer Teddy avant de le confier aux bons soins de sa nourrice du jour. Juste avant de transplaner, Harry sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ah oui ! Teddy réclame beaucoup Malefoy en ce moment. Je suppose que s'il le réclame trop, tu devras le conduire au manoir. A plus tard ! »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le couple avait disparu. Mais le rire de Ginny était encore perceptible dans la pièce. La sorcière regarda l'enfant en soupirant.

« Je suis sûre que c'est eux qui t'ont appris à réclamer Malefoy… Ils l'ont fait exprès et toi tu les aides. »

Pour toute réponse, Teddy lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Hermione en fut persuadée. Ses amis lui avaient encore monté un coup tordu.

Quelques heures plus tard, la patience de la Gryffondor était mise à rude épreuve. Teddy avait décidé de l'embêter visiblement. Hermione l'avait directement conduit au parc en quittant le domicile des Potter, ayant pour projet de s'amuser avec lui. Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas intéressé le moins du monde par la neige qui virevoltait autour de lui. Il se plaignait sans cesse que c'était froid. Quand il réclama pour la dixième fois – au moins – de faire une autre activité, la sorcière dut se résoudre à abandonner son idée de passer la journée dans la neige. Malheureusement, le retour dans son appartement ne fut pas mieux. Teddy se mit à réclamer à grands cris son cousin, et Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix. Avec un soupir las, elle attrapa l'enfant et transplana au manoir Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immense portail, l'enfant s'agita. Lorsque la lourde grille s'ouvrit en grinçant, il se précipita à l'intérieur du parc et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Le manoir avait gardé la splendeur qu'il possédait depuis toujours. Même si après la guerre, Lucius Malefoy avait été condamné à la prison, sa femme et son fils avaient conservé leur fortune. Ils s'en étaient servis pour effacer du manoir toute trace de magie noire. Et puis, ils avaient changé leurs fréquentations. A l'étonnement de tous, Narcissa avait contacté sa sœur aînée, Androméda, afin de pouvoir profiter elle aussi du petit orphelin qu'était Teddy. Et l'enfant avait tout de suite adoré les Malefoy, surtout son « grand cousin » Drago. Ainsi, ce dernier s'était mis à fréquenter les Potter, ramenant avec lui Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, ils avaient finis par s'apprécier, même s'il avait fallu du temps. Harry, Blaise et Drago étaient maintenant de grands amis, travaillant souvent ensemble et s'offrant des soirées entre garçons, pendant que Ginny, Pansy et Hermione passaient du temps entre elles, souvent avec Luna. Mais Hermione avait toujours un peu de mal avec l'héritier Malefoy.

Justement, ce dernier sortait sur le perron, ayant été mis au courant par ses elfes de maison que des visiteurs arrivaient. Il réceptionna Teddy qui avait couru vers lui en le voyant sortir. Il parut un peu étonné de voir qu'Hermione l'accompagnait mais, fidèle à lui-même et à sa réputation, il n'en laissa rien paraître et la salua d'un hochement de tête.

« -Granger.

-Malefoy. Désolée mais Teddy voulais absolument venir ici donc je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de l'amener.

-Pas de souci, je suis en congé. Tu… tu veux entrer ? »

La question surprit tellement la Gryffondor qu'elle mit un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte que le blond attendait sa réponse. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle adorait la neige mais laisser Teddy dehors par ce froid était très dangereux. Mieux valait se mettre devant un bon feu. Elle suivit le Serpentard à l'intérieur de la demeure, se posant brièvement la question de savoir ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver comme sujet de conversation.

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas à en trouver beaucoup. Teddy accapara Drago dès leur arrivée dans le salon et Hermione les regarda jouer ensemble, attendrie. Malefoy adorait vraiment l'enfant. La sorcière était bien obligée de s'avouer qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même. Son arrogance avait laissé place à une certaine douceur quand il était avec ses proches. Même avec elle, il avait radicalement changé. Plus d'insultes, plus de grimaces. Rien. Rien que des sourires et de mots gentils lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Et la brune devait s'avouer qu'elle appréciait ce Drago-là. Il lui plaisait comme ça. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Comment un Malefoy pourrait-il ressentir envers elle autre chose que cette entente cordiale qu'ils maintenaient tous les deux depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient ? Alors elle taisait les sentiments qu'elle commençait à ressentir envers le charismatique blond.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Teddy commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. D'un commun accord, les deux sorciers décidèrent de le coucher dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir. Une fois revenue dans le salon, ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Comment parler à quelqu'un avec qui on avait échangé seulement quelques phrases ?

« -Tu vis toujours au manoir ?

-En fait non. En réalité j'habite dans un appartement près du ministère. Mais Potter m'a prévenu que Teddy voudrait sûrement venir me voir, alors je suis venu ici car je sais que c'est là qu'il a l'habitude de venir. »

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autres questions à lui poser sans paraître indiscrète. Et lui-même ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider. Il la fixait sans ciller, mais Hermione n'était même pas sûre qu'il la voyait vraiment. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence. Puis le blond reprit la parole, d'une voix moins assurée que d'habitude.

« -Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

-Essaie. Je verrais si j'y réponds.

-Pourquoi… la belette et toi vous êtes-vous séparés ? Je croyais, comme beaucoup de monde, que c'était le grand amour entre vous. »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne réagit même pas au surnom qu'avait donné Drago à son ex. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui répondre ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle réalisa avec étonnement que oui, elle voulait se confier à lui. Son histoire avec Ronald s'était mal finie et, hormis ses proches, personne ne savait la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient séparés.

« -Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre. C'est trop personnel je comprends

-Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je connais un peu les grandes lignes de votre rupture. Ginny en a parlé à Pansy qui m'en a parlé. Mais je voudrais ta version afin de voir lequel je devrais soutenir si jamais vous commenciez à vous faire la guerre.

-Tu n'aimes pas Ron, tu prendras forcément mon parti. Quoique je crois que tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. En fait, tu resterais sûrement neutre.

-Possible. Même si je dois avouer qu'entre toi et la belette, j'ai quand même une préférence…Mia. »

Hermione sourit. Elle aimait bien ce surnom que Zabini lui avait donné. Et quand Drago l'utilisait, quelque chose dans son ventre se manifestait. Elle adorait l'intonation qu'il utilisait. Voyant qu'il attendait sa réponse, la sorcière perdit peu à peu son sourire pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Drago attendit patiemment, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dévoiler.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu sais, mais tu dois en savoir déjà plus que la plupart des gens. Enfin, je suppose que ça ne me fera pas de mal de t'en parler… Comme tu le sais sûrement, Ron et moi nous sommes mis ensemble lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait. Au début tout était parfait. Nous étions toujours ensemble, je passais énormément de temps au Terrier, avec lui et sa famille. Nous nous sommes installés ensemble. Nous avions des projets. Mais peu à peu, notre relation a changé. J'ai commencé à fuir la notoriété qu'on me donnait en tant qu'héroïne de guerre. Je n'aimais pas ça. Etre sous les feux des projecteurs, être considérée comme une des sauveuses du monde sorcier, être admirée pour avoir participé à la bataille était dur à supporter. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi que les gens voyaient. Ils voyaient l'amie d'Harry Potter, de l'Elu. Alors peu à peu, je me suis éloignée de tout ça. Mais Ronald appréciait. Il adorait avoir tout ça. Les admiratrices, les journalistes… Pour lui, qui n'avait pas été très populaire à Poudlard, le fait que tout le monde l'arrête dans la rue pour le féliciter le galvanisait. Il en était fier. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été ? Les Weasley ne roulaient pas sur l'or et sa notoriété lui permettait d'enrichir sa famille. »

La jeune femme fit une pause. Ces souvenirs étaient difficiles. Drago ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Il se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son genou, la faisant sursauter. Trop prise par son récit, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Peu à peu, il a changé. Il est devenu plus arrogant, plus…hautain. Par moment, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il s'éloignait de moi, devenait de plus en plus distant. Et puis, un soir, je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu. C'est là que je l'ai trouvé avec une autre. Il n'a rien dit, n'a pas paru l'air gêné. Alors je n'ai rien dit non plus. J'ai pris le sac que j'avais agrandi lors de notre recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry, que je gardais en souvenir. J'y ai rangé tout ce qui m'appartenait, vêtements, décoration, meubles. Et j'ai transplané chez Harry. J'ai passé la nuit là-bas, trop choquée pour pleurer. Je sentais depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Le lendemain, je me suis acheté un nouvel appartement et j'y ai emménagé avec l'aide d'Harry. Voilà. Tu sais tout.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Ginny devient furieuse à chaque fois qu'on parle de son frère et que Harry évite toujours le sujet « Ronald » en ta présence. Désolé de t'avoir demandé ça. C'était très égoïste de ma part.

-Un Malefoy qui s'excuse ? J'aurais tout vu aujourd'hui ! »

Le Serpentard lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, joueur, alors qu'elle riait. Il était rassuré. Elle ne semblait pas trop affectée après lui avoir raconté tout ça. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà les grandes lignes de sa rupture avec le Weasley mais il avait été curieux de savoir comment elle l'avait vécu. Et puis, il n'avait aucun autre sujet de conversation à lui proposer… Il ne lui avouerait sûrement jamais mais c'était lui qui avait demandé à Harry de faire en sorte qu'Hermione vienne au manoir Malefoy aujourd'hui. Elle ne devait pas s'en souvenir mais cela faisait exactement deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient réellement, si l'on ne comptait pas les années de haine qu'ils avaient entretenu à Poudlard. Et il voulait lui avouer quelque chose.

« -Il neige de nouveau et Teddy dort toujours. Tu veux retourner dehors, profiter de la première journée de neige ?

-Comment sais-tu que j'aime la première neige ?

-Potter me l'a dit. Alors ? »

Sans répondre, la sorcière se leva et le tirant par la manche, courut presque dehors. Sa bonne humeur était entièrement revenue. Le blond la suivit en souriant. Une fois dans le parc, elle commença à déambuler sous la neige, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta et regarda celui qui se trouvait derrière elle avec un air suspicieux.

« -Tu es étrange aujourd'hui Malefoy. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil…

-Je suis toujours gentil, Mia. C'est juste que d'habitude tu ne le voies pas. »

De nouveau, Hermione pouffa. Elle aimait quand il se moquait gentiment d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être importante à ses yeux. Elle allait repartir quand la main du Serpentard se posa doucement sur son bras, comme hésitante. Interloquée, elle se retourna de nouveau.

« Que se passe-t-il Drago ? »

La jeune femme avait à peine finit sa phrases que des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes et que des bras puissants l'enlaçaient. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre. Merlin ! Drago l'embrassait ! Elle hésita à peine avant de céder et de répondre à son baiser. C'était le plus doux qu'on lui ai jamais donné. Et la sorcière comprit. Ce baiser expliquait tous les regards étranges que Drago lui lançait, toutes les insinuations de ses amis qu'elle avait feint de ne pas comprendre, toutes les petites attentions que le Serpentard pouvait avoir à son égard. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Le baiser de Drago lui transmettait tout ça. Il lui transmettait ce qu'elle avait espéré sans jamais l'avouer. Il lui montrait à quel point Drago l'aimait. Et il transmettait à Drago tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Qu'elle était heureuse, là, dans ses bras, pouvant enfin, à son tour, lui montrer son amour.

Harry et Ginny regardaient la scène, attendris. Ils étaient venus chercher Teddy mais n'osaient pas interrompre le baiser des anciens ennemis. Ils se sourirent. Hermione avaient raison quand elle disait qu'il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose de bien lors du premier jour de neige. Cette année, l'hiver lui offrait à nouveau le bonheur. Il avait suffi d'un simple baiser sous la neige.

* * *

 **Voilou!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Ron mais que je trouve qu'Hermione et Drago auraient formé un beau couple si l'histoire s'était déroulée différemment et qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés.**


End file.
